So, what happened in those 19 years?
by ernest132132
Summary: What the title says, i've got no bias and it's got spoilers, so please do't read if there are certain harry potter books that you haven't read yet. Wink Wink Wink.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I'll type in once and only once. I don't anything here in the world of this chaotic mess. Harry potter is not mine and I hope that it's not mine, cause it is, the book would really suck.


	2. Chapter 1

So, what did happen in those 19 years?

Everything shall be told… later.

Now let's start with when Harry was about to go to his bed with Ron and Hermione. (Don't take it the wrong way. You know who I'm talking about…)

Harry had just left Dumbledore's room and was leaving to for the Gryffindor common room when, he saw a couple of head boys and head girls walking around. They patted Harry on the back and said thanks. He felt his scar tingle a bit, but it came to rest. There was no burning or anything any more and he liked it that way.

One of the Head Boy's said, "Harry, the head mistress want all students to go home. You should be going up to your common room and packing right now. The trains leaving in an hour."

Harry said, "Yeah, right. I'll go."

The group left and left them alone.

Hermione said cautiously, "Harry, are you feeling all right?"

Harry replied, "Well, of course, I've just killed the greatest wizard of all time, why shouldn't I?"

Ron said, "Harry, we know what you're thinking. You're thinking about Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and all the others that died aren't you?"

Harry didn't respond. He didn't need too. They knew exactly what he was thinking about, so there was no need to respond.

Hermione started, "Harry, it was for the greater good. We're safe now from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Harry replied sarcastically, "Yeah, he's gone now, we've only lost just a _couple _of people."

Hermione said, "Well, it isn't that much. We've only lost around 50. If we didn't kill him, he would have gone on killing many more. You know that-"

Ron cut her off and said, "Hermione, just drop it. Give him some time to think."

Hermione quieted down. Harry gave a silent thanks to Ron and thought about it on the way to the common room. He did kill Voldemort, but for the expense of many people. He did make less people die, by killing him now, but was it worth it? It was. It was worth it. Now people were released that were trapped in Azkaban for nothing. Muggles were now safe. Heck, everyone was now a bit safer. It was a good thing after all. He smiled. They were starting to get close to the common room.

Ron said, "So, what's the password?"

Hermione looked dumbstruck. This was the only time in living memory that she didn't remember the password.

Hermione looked nervous and said, "Well, we don't really need to go to the common room. We have all of our items right in my-"

Ron replied, "Oh, come on! Don't you want to see our common room one last time?"

Harry pleaded, "I agree with Ron. We've had some good memories here."

They walked up to the Fat Lady and arry asked nervously, "Errrrrr, can we come in?"

The Fat Lady replied, "Come on in Harry! Great job on beating You-Know-Who!"

She swung open enthusiastically, and they entered the common room.

It was jam packed with all the Gryffindor's. When the three of them entered, there was silence. Then there was a loud array of cheering and people were shouting phrases like, "Long Live Harry Potter!" or "Harry killed You-Know-Who!"

People them started asking Harry for a speech, but Harry firmly replied, "I'm sorry guys, I'm just here to look at the common room one last time. You know, lot's of memories."

Some people groaned, but most looked understanding, so they patted him on the back and they just let him past to his room. Hermione, went up to her room, and Ron came with Harry. Up in his room, it was clean out, except for Neville, who was still packing up the last of his missing socks and his spilled box of Chocolate Frogs. He didn't notice them, so when he turned around, he jumped and laughed at what he had just jumped at.

Neville said, "So, I guess this is good bye. It's been a long time. Seven years, well, more like six, but it was great." He still had the scars from the battle, but at least he changed into his new robes.

Ron shook his head and said, "Maybe, you can come to my house some time. Harry comes round a lot, so maybe you can come too."

Neville happily said, "Really? I've got to as Gran first. After this ordeal, my Gran should let me. Oh yeah, there was a house elf here a while ago. He dropped this off at your bed. He said it was something that you never got a while ago…"

Harry turned around and looked on his bed, while Ron asked, "Was his name Kreacher?"

Neville answered with Surprise and said, "I think that was his name, he mumbled something about sharing it with Ron and Hermione, or the Granger girl as he said it."

Harry walked over to it tentatively looked at it. It was in the shape of a rather large bowl and it had a delicious smell, coming from it. Next to it was a not written in very messy writing.

Master Harry,

You never came back to eat this, so I kept it for you.

Kreacher

Harry opened it and it was a Steak and Kidney pie.

Ron looked at it ludicrously and said, "That's the pie that Kreacher made before we went to the Ministry of Magic."

Neville said, "You really did go to the Ministry of Magic? I thought that _Potterwatch _was just making stuff up to boost morale."

Harry smelled it and it smelled great. He had to share it to Hermione. Harry replied, "Thanks Neville, I'll see you around."

Neville waved him off and Ron smiled and said, "Bet you thought that was going to be a bowl of Maggots, didn't you?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Coming from Kreacher, that's unlikely."

He walked down back to Common room, just in time to hear someone shout, "It's time to go! Grab your stuff and go!"

Harry met Hermione and she said, "Everyone up there was asking me about our little adventure. Oh, and Ron."

Ron looked at her and Hermione replied, "Er, sorry for the kiss down there. It's just that, well, it didn't know you had that kind of feelings in you."

Ron looked at her and then they-


	3. Chapter 2

Kissed.

Harry looked at them and he didn't disturb them, since, well, he kind of disturbed them the last time, so he thought it wasn't very good to alarm them this time. The crowd around them looked up in awe. Ron and Hermione slowly pulled away from each other and the other 7th years clapped, except for Lavender Brown, who had a frown on her face and Cormac Mclaggan, who looked like he wanted to punch Hermione for ditching him. He never knew that Hermione didn't like him, but they didn't bother telling him with such nonsense. Neville came down and everyone went back to normal.

Neville said, "What in the world was everyone clapping about."

Ron and Hermione blushed and Dean came to there aid and said, "Er, some gobstones was flying around in the air and broke one of the windows."

Neville pointed out, "There's no broken windows down here."

Dean said, "Then someone must have done something spectacular. I didn't see it."

Hermione spoke up, "I was just making birds race and one of them-"

Neville said, "Make it easy for me and just tell me you just snogged each other."

The two of them looked away and Harry said, "Er, I'll leave to go see Hagrid"

He left the common room without Ron or Hermione. Right when he left, he heard a loud "Ooooooooh!" behind him inside the common room. Harry chuckled and looked around. It seemed like the Ravencalws were leaving the rooms with the baggage. Harry caught a glimpse of Cho Chang, who also saw him. She stopped in the middle of the crowd.

Cho Chang shouted, "Harry!"

Harry stood there oblivious to her and let her run up to him. Cho looked at him shyly and said, "Um, Harry. I think you did a great job today with killing You-Know-Who."

Harry grunted and said, "Oh, thanks. So."

Cho randomly blurted out, "Harry, will you come visit me when we're out of Hogwarts?"

Harry, completely not expecting this answer, sheepishly replied, "I dunno. Maybe I can."

Cho looked at him with pleading eyes, and Harry felt remorse for her. He never did tell the whole story about how Cedric died in the 4th year. Maybe if he could go to her house, she could hear the whole story from his own mouth, maybe even be able to comfort her. He did hear from her friend Marieta that she was still crying in the corridors last year. Maybe.

Harry replied, "Well, I think I can, considering that I've got nothing to do over the time when I'm out of here."

Cho Chang beamed and said, "Well, if you want to come to my house, here's where I live. Just apparate there if you can. It'll be the nice house with a large garden in the front. Here's where I live."

She took out and quill, scribbled something on the paper and gave it to him. Harry took it and pocketed it.

Cho said brightly, "See you at my house Harry!"

Harry replied, 'Yeah, Bye."

He didn't know what happened. Two years ago, if this was asked to him, he'd be almost skipping to Snape's class, but now, he didn't feel anything that really elated him. He kind of stood there for a while in a daze, thinking about his past and his relationship with Cho Chang.

Then the Gryffindor behind him came out of the common room, ready and packed for the Train Journey home. He couldn't wait to go back to the Hogwarts express. He missed in the first time, and he wasn't going to miss it on the way back. It was his last train ride on the express.

Hermione caught up with him and she was slightly red and said, "Harry, are you coming? Harry. Harry?"

He woke up and said, "Oh, uh, yeah. You don't know Ron is, do you?"

Hermione blushed a bit and said, "He's round here some-"

Ron ran up behind Hermione and hugged her from behind.

Ron said, "Looking for me?"

Hermione, "I wasn't but Mr. Potter here was."

Ron grinned and said, "Hey, come on guys, let's go. McGonagall said that we've gotta be at the grounds as quick as we apparate there or she's gonna leave us here."

Harry said, "Leave us here? I don't reckon she wants the three of us running around the school with no one here."

They laughed and strolled to the grounds, with people yelling to Harry, "Good one!" or "Awesome job!"

Harry had never had a better time in his life.


	4. Chapter 3

Once at the grounds, he looked around for the Gryffindor section to gather, and Professor McGonagall ran out to meet Harry and she shook his hand.

Professor McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, it has been a wonder teaching you. From your 1st year saving the sorcerers stone to this year defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Well, I guess we can all say Voldemort now, since he's defeated. Well, Harry, I hope you can take your life into a good way. If you need any recommendation, I will be glad to assist you in anyway. That goes for you too Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Ronald Weasley."

She gave the three of them one of her rare smiles and she left without saying good bye."

Hermione said, "Well, that just leaves us to figure out what are we going to do after we're out of Hogwarts. We've defeated Voldemort, so that's done. We've just about finished Hogwarts. Maybe we should do something before we-"

Ron cut in, "Maybe we should go around the world. Look at the other schools around the world and maybe make some friends between us and other country wizards. And Witches." He added after Hermione shot a angry look at him.

Harry replied thoughtfully, "That's not a bad Idea. We could take some people with us. You know, people out of school, like Neville, or- Oh yeah, I forgot!"

He pulled out his steak and Kidney pie and said, "Hey, you guy's want any of this? I haven't eaten anything in a couple days. Been going on by pure adrenaline."

Ron immediately took one and stuffed it into his mouth, so he looked as if someone had put a mouth enlargement charm on him. Hermione said, "Ron, do you have _any _manners at all. We're in the Great hall, in front of hundereds of people, and all I see you do is stuff a piece of pie into your face. What's wrong with you?"

Ron replied thickly, "I'd bered ungrie. Nee to ea."

Harry asked, "Sorry?"

Ron took a large swallow and said, "I'm very hungry, Need to eat."

Hermione sighed and Professor McGonnagal said, "Everyone follow your head of houses. You will be boarding the train as soon as possible. Get inside a cart and we'll take you back to the train!"

Harry took on last fleeting look at Hogwarts, and mumbled, "Good bye" to it and turned around. He saw Parvati holding up Lavender brown who was sobbing into her robes. Ernie Macmillian looking back into the castle as he walked. Luna was looking at the school, not moving, but seemed to be talking to it. The Slytherins all didn't look back or say anything or cry, but he could have thought that they were actually laughing at the prospect of leaving this school.

Harry had never ever thought of the time when he was about to leave this school and see if for the last time. Maybe, he could come back here and teach Defense against the Dark Arts. That would be good, be he wanted to be an Auror, didn't he? He had no N.E.W.T. scores, but could he, after defeating Lord Voldemort and all of his Horcrux?

Hermione said, "Harry, we've got to get into a cart. Here, this ones fine."

He felt her grab his arm and pull him into a cart. Harry was still trying to look at Hogwarts, before she closed the Cart door, and he got one last look at it, and then Neville clambered in, fell, picked himself up, and closed the door.

The cart started off and Neville piped up, "Harry, I've got something for you."

Harry looked up, and Neville was giving him a sheath.

Ron said, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Neville said, "It's the sword of Gryffindor. Luna made a sheath for the fake one, but then, as you know, we never got a hold of it, but it fit this one pretty good, so I think you should keep it. Here."

Harry took it out and looked at it. It was completely silver and shining, but in the bottom, were a ruby encrusted handle. He grabbed it, and he felt a couple of a sensation coming onto him, but then left.

Harry tied it around him and said, "Thanks Neville. Where'd you get it in the first place?"

Neville shrugged and said, 'I dunno, Ginny gave it to me. She…"

At the word, "Ginny", He remembered. He wanted to talk to her, confide his feeling into her. Maybe even tell her about the Horcrux. No, he would never tell her about that, that would be too horrible.

Neville ended, "…the she handed it to me and said it might come in handy."

Hermione looked at him in awe, but Ron said, "So, what job do you guys want to do? I was thinking of joining the Aurors."

Hermione said, "Maybe. I want to become an auror too, but I kind of want to do something worthwhile. You know, like-"

Harry finished, "Taking S.P.E.W. father into life? Spreading it to make a whole organization?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, that would take too long. I'll be down in the dumps once I start it. I don't have much money left."

Harry said, "You could share some with me. I've got tons and tons and tons. Heck you walk into my account, all you can see are piles of Galleons, Sickles, and kunts. I haven't even spent probably 1/1000 of my fortune yet, I've already spent around 200 Galleons on stuff."

Hermione replied, "Harry, I can't take your money, it's your and your's to-"

Ron said, "Come on, if Harry offers you money, you can take it. He's very Generous. Remember, he gave my brothers 1000 Galleons."

Harry alleged, "Come on, I'm _begging _you. I'm not going to actually use up all that money."

Hermione said, "Oh, really Harry, you'd really let me?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Sure."

Ron said, "Well, where are you going to live then? Back inNumber Twelve, Grimmauld Place?"

Harry replied, "Well, yeah. Where else, have I got to live? Hermione can come with me too. Well, at least until so unconfounds her parents back to normal."

Hermione beamed and then the cart stopped. It was time to go to the Hogwarts Express and leave Hogwart's forever.


	5. Chapter 4

They saw Hagrid shouting, "7th years ova' hear. 7th years ova' hear! You three doin' fine?"

Harry said, "Yeah. It's just kind of hard to believe that we're leaving-"

Hagrid finished, "Hogwarts? I neva go' the chance meself."

Harry remembered, 'Oh, yeah, you were expelled huh?"

Hargrid nodded and said, "You will remember to come back an' visit?"

Hermione said, "We'll remember. Can't wait to visit Grawp!" She added, not wanting to hurt Hagrids feelings.

Hagrid beamed and said, "Take car' of yah. I guess it's goo' bye." His eyes started to water and he pulled the three into a rib cracking bear hug. Harry made a mental reminder to find a way to make his ribs feel better after he left Hogwarts.

Hagrid let go and said, "You better ge' on and ge' a good compartment."

They nodded and Hagrid said tearfully, "I'll miss yah!"

They waved there good byes and Harry shouted, "See you Hagrid!" They went inside, and saw everyone already in the train or sitting in a compartment." When they walked in, they all seemed to be eyeing the three of them. Some of them quieted ,down, but others sat talking to there friends, while looking at Harry. Harry, seemed to have a hard time getting into a compartment.

Ron said, "Wow, look's awfully full for only the 7th years. Let's go to the back. There's gotta be spaces there."

He went to the back of the train and found one compartment with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Lavender was also there, but she was kind of just sitting there. She also had a lot of bandages across her arms, most likely from Fenier Grayback. Ron kind of hung back.

Hermione said, "Oh, get a grip, you two broke up with each other a year ago. Come on!"

Harry slid open the compartment door and they silenced. Then they let out a loud arousing sound of clapping and whistling, Harry sat down next to Dean, who shook his hand vigorously. Hermione sat down to Harry, leaving Ron to uncomfortably sit next to Lavender, who seemed to turn red. Seamus who, seemed to notice the tension, broke it up and said, "So, whatcha guys going to do after we get outta here?"

Hermione said, "Do you know, how many people have asked us that. We haven't even thought about it yet."

Seamus said, "Well, Dean said he might join the magical law enforcement."

Dean replied, "Yeah, I think the Ministry of Magic isn't insane anymore. I heard Kingsley is a good auror. Well, good enough to come over here and help us out."

Seamus said, "Well I was thinking to be a Quidditch announcer. I tried out for this time. I lost of Luna though. She was pretty good."

Neville said, "Maybe I should be a Herbology teacher."

Dean said, "A herbology teacher? Neville, you want to teach? Go back to Hogwarts?"

Seamus sniggered, but Neville said, "Well, it's the only thing I can think that I can do!"

Hermione said, "That'd be nice though. Having some quiet time in the grounds. You'd be a good teacher."

Harry said, "Well, it'd be nice to be an Auror."

Ron replied, "But, you know, they are the best of the elites, so you'd have to be top notch like Hermione."

Harry thought about it and that was exactly what Mcgongall said, so he said, "That sounded like Déjà vu."

Ron nodded and chuckled. Lavender, who thought it was safe again to speak said, "Ron, I've got to say something to you."

Sorry, Guys and girls, it's kind of short chapter, but i did write it at night.


	6. Chapter 5

Previously,

Ron replied, "But, you know, they are the best of the elites, so you'd have to be top notch like Hermione."

Harry thought about it and that was exactly what Mcgongall said, so he said, "That sounded like Déjà vu."

Ron nodded and chuckled. Lavender, who thought it was safe again to speak said, "Ron, I've got to say something to you."

Ron said, "Huh?

She got up and pointed toward the door, which Ron took as to go outside. She opened the door and made a motion for Ron to come with her. Ron looked at Hermione and Harry, as if asking them "What do you think she wants to say to me?" the two of them looked as curious as Ron himself, so he left it at that and went outside with her.

Seamus said, "Well, I think she's gonna ask Ron out again."

Harry and Hermione replied, "What?"

Seamus shrugged, "I don't know. I heard her crying a couple of times during dinner, but I can't be too sure about what happened. Only if we hade Parvati here, she could tell all of us."

Dean shook his head and said, "Nah, that's not likely, she's probably going to get a so-called "insiders" account of what happened at you adeventure. After all, you three were like the heroes of Dumbledore's Army. If you guys died, well, there'd be a deep drop of morale like this." He made his hand go up and then suddenly do a deep drop.

Harry said, 'We were that important to you?"

Seamus nodded and said, "Well, come on! You guys where the ones to defeat You-Know-Who! If _Potterwatch _did say "Oh my god, Harry Potter is dead, who wouldn't be angered or sadended, or whatever it may be."

Dean said, "We all stuck up for you guys during class and during any time in school. When Amycus caught us in the middle of the night and telling how we were acting like Harry Potter, like sneaking out of the beds in the middle of the night to put up Graffiti. We retorted back at him and jinxed him."

Seamus remembered, "Oh yeah, wasn't that the time, where we ran away after that, and then snape caught us chucked us into the chamber to be tortured."

Dean nodded and said, "Yeah, well, when the two slytherins came to take us out, we Body Bind them and them-" he made a thud sound.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, it's nice to know that there are people who care about you."

Neville said, "Oh, everyone in the Gryffindor Common room cares about you guys. Chances are, so did the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws."

They heard a cry outside and someone running away. Then Ron came back black eyed and said, "Well, that kind of went awry."

Harry asked, "What happened?"

Ron sat down and said, "Asked me out. Rejected her. Gave me a black eye and now she probably went down to find the comfort of someone else. I dunno, I thought it was good riddance."

Hermione frowned and said, "Ron, you're so tactless."

Ron said, "What? She asked me a question and I gave her a direct answer!"

Hermione replied, "Well, you see you shouldn't have just rejected her, but tried to confide in her feelings like saying that you like her, but that it wouldn't be best for us to be together, because you didn't want to upset her later, if you did reject her, so that I t would be the best. You could've also added how you actually liked her very much and that you wanted to marry her maybe."

They all looked at Hermione and Ron said, "What the hell are you blabbing about?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Oh, never mind. Look, the cart's coming!"

Neville opened the door and said, "Um, a box of Chocolate-"

Harry said, "Oh, Neville, don't mind paying for anything."

He turned to the Cart lady, and said, "How about we take the whole cart, here."

He handed her a bag of money and she counted it out and shoved everything in the cart into the compartment.

She said, "Thank you for you services." Her eyes lingered on Harry's scar for a moment, and then left to get more sweets."

Harry said, "Well, share it among yourselves. Oh, yeah, I've also got this pie, if anybody wants some."

Dean grabbed a box of Berttie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and started to pop them in his mouth; Seamus grabbed some Pumpkin Pastry's and started to eat them. Neville reached for some Ice Mice and Ron grabbed a Chocolate Frog's Card and ripped the head of one off. Harry grabbed some Orange Cakes and asked, "Hermione, won't you have some?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "I'm a trying to lose a bit of weight. I do want to be healthy."

Ron gaffed at this thought and said, "Hermione, you've been living off wildlife for the last year, you might as well eat some. You've already probably already lost 20 pounds since you left my house."

Hermione shrugged and said, "Well, I do want to look good, and not stuff my stuff like you."

Harry sensing the tension said, "It's okay Hermione, if you do want any, you can have some of the Fat-Free Sugar Quills. They're delicious and they're healthy!"

Seamus said, "That stuff's good Hermione. Eat some. It's good for you."

Hermione looked tentatively at one and she at last decided to suck on one.

Dean asked, "Isn't that good?"

Ron said, "Her myme, isn tha goo or wha? Go an easom mor."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and said, "Sorry? You do know that's the second time in one day."

He swallowed and said, "I said, Hermione, isn't that good or what? Go and eat some more."

Then the Compartment door slid open once again.


	7. Chapter 6

Malfoy.

Malfoy did not, as usal, put on a smirk, but actually said, "Uh, Potter, thanks for saving me."

Ron said, "Yeah, yeah, ya git, get outta here before I curse you."

Looking revolted at his attitude, Malfoy closed the compartment door, then he slid it open and said, "Engorgio!" to Ron, who's head started to swell in size.

Malfoy dashed out and Harry ran out of the compartment, but Hermione pulled him back and said, "Harry, It's not worth it."

Harry snarled, but nonetheless, went back in, Ron's head was like the size of a balloon and Hermione said, "_Reducio"_

Ron's head started to swell down and Ron shook his head and barfed. Seamus stepped onto his seat and Dean patted him on the pack. Hermione mumbled, "_Scourgify"_, which cleaned up the mess. Neville asked, "Ron, are you all right?"

Ron sat straighter and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. That bastard. Wait here."

He went outside of the compartment and went after the direction Malfoy was in.

Hermione shouted, "Hey, don't get yourself in trouble!"

He had already disappeared from view. Hermione sighed and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She closed the compartment door, and sat back down. Neville piped up and, "So, I was thinking of going around the world before finding a job. You know, look at the different wizards and witches around the world."

Harry replied, "Hey, that's what we're thinking of doing. Maybe, you want to come with us?"

Neville nodded and said, "Thanks' Harry"

Hermione looked toward Dean and Seamus, but Dean said, "I've already got a job at Diagon Alley. I'm going to be one of the employees at the new Ice Cream Shop they have there."

Seamus said, "Well, my mum said that sshe can find something for me to do, until I get my _own job, _so I guess I'm not going anywhere."

They quieted down and Neville took out a small rubber band ball and started to say, "_Alarte Ascendare" _again and again,making it bounce it mid air.

The train was coming to a stop, and they looked out. They were at Platform 9 ¾.


End file.
